gleefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kristopher Harmon
Kristopher Harmon is the partriarch of the Puckerman-Harmon family, CEO of the infamous HarmCo, and the father of Jack Harmon (and later Jamie Harmon). He is introduced in fanon Season One. He is played by actor Ron Raines. In Season Three, he married Lisa Puckerman, the mother of Puck, and became the stepfather to Puck and his sister, Sarah. Season One Kristopher's first appearance in the series is in Wheels. He is shown to be a calm, understanding and wise figure who serves as a grounding influence in the life of his son. He gives Jack advice on how to handle the Kurt/Diva-Off situation, inadvertantly keeping Jack from making one of the biggest mistakes of his life. He appears again in Quinnie, Did You Know?, driving Jack and Quinn to the hospital benefit and telling Quinn of Jack's more embarrasing childhood stories. He is mentioned in The Power of Madonna, but does not make an appearance as he is out of the country. This causes Jack to go on a mission to find a place to sleep that has people. Kristopher's next physical appearance is in Home, where his and Jack's backstory is revealed. He is revealed to be divorced and somewhat bitter toward the idea that he is a cold man. He is shown to have a great love for his extended family, but begins to feel the pull of fatherhood after being made the godfather of his nephew, Jared. He would choose April Rhodes as the surrogate and, from that deal, produces Jack. Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Kristopher makes his first appearance of the season in The Quarterback. He is seen comforting his son, wife and stepson over the loss of their rival, son's best friend and best friend respecitvely. He later visits Burt and Carloe to ask to start the performing arts scholarship in Finn's name, which they agree to. Season Six Kristopher will play a role in season six that ties into one of Jack's storylines and will be learning to adjust to having an infant in the house again. Personality In his youth, Kristopher was a ruthless businessman that did whatever it took to win. However, this drive and behavior caused him to lose his first wife, who divorced him because of his cold attitude. This made him take stock in his life and he started to slowly show his softer side to his family and became the now-affable and charming man he is today (which proves a good business move as he is able to lull his enemies into a false sense of security) This behavior is set to the wayside when his family is put in danger such as the time when his nephew, Jared, came out the closet and was castigated for this action. He took the young man into his home and assaulted a reporter when he tried to question Jared. Recently, he returned to his old ways after the Colby family went on the attack to destroy him and his family going so far as to allow their daughter to stalk Jack and hold him captive. Kristopher serves as Jack's foil, normally offering down to Earth advice to the bombastic Jack. The two share a loving, though seemingly undemonstrative relationship. Jack has shown a protective streak of his father and the older man's health, as illustrated in Grilled Cheesus when he lost his temper over the possibility of Kristopher not taking his medication. At the end of the same episode, Jack is seen checking his sleeping father to make sure he is breathing. It has also been implied that he has used his connections and money to keep Jack out any serious legal trouble. Despite this foil relationship, Kristopher and Jack share numerous things in common. Such as their need to take matters into their own hands despite having allies and (it is heavily implied) that he shares Jack's libidinous nature (and, like his son, is intensely loyal to his wife). Family *Jack Harmon (son) *Jamie Harmon (son, with Lisa) *Lisa Puckerman (wife) *Noah "Puck" Puckerman (stepson) *Sarah Puckerman (stepdaughter) *Beth Corcoran (step-granddaughter, via Puck) *Robert Harmon (father; deceased) *Kate Harmon (mother; deceased) *Edward Harmon (brother) *Juliet Harmon Paxton (sister) *Roger Harmon (brother) *Karen Harmon (sister) *Shane Harmon (brother) *Amelia Harmon (paternal aunt; deceased) *Leo Harmon (paternal cousin, via Amelia) *Special Agent Carl Harmon (nephew, via Edward) *Frank Harmon (nephew, via Edward) *Taylor Harmon (nephew, via Roger) *Bianca Munson Webster (niece, via Karen) *Jared Montgomery (nephew, via Karen) *Vanessa Harmon (niece, via Roger) *Diane Harmon (niece, via Roger) *Davis Paxton (nephew, via Juliet) *Jude Paxton (nephew, via Juliet) *Katie Harmon (paternal first cousin once removed, via Leo) *Leah Harmon (niece, via Shane) *Kendall Harmon (niece, via Shane) *Pierce Kelsey Harmon (grandnephew, via Taylor) *Bobby Harmon (nephew, via Shane) Songs *Suddenly (Home) *Leaves and Trees (with April; Home) *When All is Said and Done (with Lisa Puckerman; Getting Married Today) Crimes Committed *It is implied that he has used his money and connections to keep Jack out of serious legal trouble *May also be guilty of covering up numerous HarmCo experiments gone wrong *May have been involved in the Iran-Contra Affair (mentioned in Pot O' Gold) *Assaulted a journalist who was harrassing his nephew, Jared (mentioned in On My Way) *Paid off Larry Puckerman to leave town forever (Choke) *Bribed an employee in the Mexican office of Colby Enterprises for information to the sector's illegal activities (Feud) *Probed into Carlisle Colby's personal affairs to find information to use against him and the Colby family (Guilty Pleasures) Hospitalizations and Maladies *Suffered a cardiac arrhythmia that left him comatose for more than two weeks (some time in 1999) *Suffered a minor heart attack (some time in 2004) *Was kidnapped by Carlisle and Elena Colby's henchmen and held prisoner in an abandoned warehouse (some time between Guilty Pleasures and All or Nothing) Trivia *Kristopher (who was born in January) is 20 years older than his brother, Shane (who was born in August). This is the same gap that seperates Jack from Jamie, including the months. *Much like Jack and Diane were born on the same day, Kristopher and his brother, Shane, had their youngest children on the same day. *Was the lead soloist for the Dalton Academy Warblers during his junior and senior year *He and Burt Hummel have both suffered major cardiac arrhythmia that rendered them comatose. The only difference between the two is that Burt got help immediately while Kristopher was unconsious for 20 minutes before he was found. Category:Characters Category:Singers Category:Warblers Category:Criminals